


As I bleed

by Captainmintyfresh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, platonic pecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: For the tumblr prompt - Liam and Theo playing ''kiss where it hurts''I went off topic and ended up with a weird game of chicken.





	1. Game on

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [As I bleed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927887) by [lissara22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22)



It started stupidly, like a game of chicken. Theo rubbing his nose as he waited for Liam to get a hold of someone, Mason, Scott, Malia, anyone, so they could figure out where they were meant to go now, and if they'd even managed to get rid of the hunter stash of weapons.

“Will you stop that?” Liam snapped, tossing his phone onto the dashboard.

“Stop what?” Theo asked, fingers still poking gingerly at his nose.

“I only broke it three times, it's healed by now.”

“Doesn't mean it doesn't sting a bit.” Theo said.

“Yeah well my face stings from being knocked out. Five times.”

“A concussion heals quicker than a broken nose. I'm a chimera remember, I don't heal as fast as you.”

“Shame.” Liam snorted words dripping in sarcasm. Theo rolled his eyes, running his fingers down the bridge of his nose.

“I think it's healed wrong.” Theo said with a small sigh, it felt bent.

“It looks the same as normal.”

“Well it doesn't feel it.”

“Aww poor thing. Do you need me to kiss it better?” Liam cooed, and really. It was too good an opportunity to miss. Theo dropped his hands, turning to Liam with a grin.

“Yeah actually. I do.” Theo said.

“What?”

“You heard me. Go on, kiss it better.”

“I'm not kissing it!” Liam hissed. Theo smirked.

“You're the one who offered, I get it if you're too chicken to-” Theo had expected Liam to tell him to fuck off. To roll his eyes but back down with a grumble and a few glares. He definitely hadn't been expecting Liam to scoff and unbuckle his seat belt. Theo watched, bugged eyed as Liam leant across the seats, one hand resting on the wheel to keep him steady as he pressed a quick, and none to light, kiss to the bridge of Theo's nose.

“I'm not a chicken.” Liam growled, eyes burning into Theo's before he was throwing himself back in his seat, a satisfied grin on his face knowing he had, without a shadow of a doubt, shocked Theo into silence.

Theo shifted in his seat, nose tingling with the ghost of Liam's kiss. His fingers curled in his lap, refusing to let them lift up to his nose and poke the spot that still felt warm from Liam's lips. He could smell the waves of amusement rolling off of Liam. He couldn't just let Liam win. Theo unclipped his seat belt. Ignoring Liam's question of 'what are you doing' as he grabbed Liam's chin with one hand, spinning the boys head in a way that must be uncomfortable until he had access to his jaw.

“Looks like it really hurts. Better make it a big kiss-”

“Theo-” Theo smacked his lips sloppily against Liam's jaw, making an exaggerated kissing sound that had Liam squirming. His stubble scratching against Theo's lips. “Get the hell off of me.” Liam hissed, promptly shoving Theo back into his seat. Theo hit the door with a chuckle.

“Thought I'd return the favour.” He said easily.

“You're an asshole.” Liam grumbled, swiping his sleeve at his jaw. His phone let out a shrill whistle as it vibrated against the dashboard.

“Time to go.” Theo hummed, kicking the car back into gear as Liam scrambled to answer the call.

*

That should have been the end of it. Two stupid little kisses trying to one up the other but, well. Theo should have known Liam wouldn't let him get the last word, or, in this case, kiss. But well, he'd been a bit distracted by Gabe and trying to get the 'what bodies' information out of him so he hadn't really been thinking about it. He had to hand It to Gabe, he was braver than he seemed but a well placed punch to the already shattered mirror by his face had him spewing answers faster than Theo's knuckle was leaking blood.

Theo let Gabe fall to the floor once again, shaking out his knuckle, skin already knitting back together as he turned to look at Liam. Liam grabbed his hand before he could even begin to process it, lifting it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss just south of the blood. His eyes flickered up meeting Theo's eyebrow raising in a challenge as Theo gaped at him. He could feel Liam's lips twisting into a smirk against his skin.

“Take us there.” Liam said, dropping Theo's hand and glaring at Gabe like nothing had just happened. Theo blinked owlishly at the side of Liam's head, his hand still dangling in the air. Theo shook himself out of his shock, grabbing Gabe by the back of his shirt and hauling him from the floor.

“Now.” Theo growled, he gave Gabe a shove in the right direction. “Game on.” Theo hissed in Liam's ear as he stalked passed, following Gabe.

*

Theo could safely say it was the weirdest game he'd ever taken part in but also the most exciting. Stupid as it was it left thrills of anticipation creeping down his spine each time one of them got hurt, wondering when it would happen, who would screw with the other next. It was childish..funny. Although Liam didn't see it as too funny when he'd twisted his ankle and before he could even shake the injury off Theo had grabbed his leg, pulling it up until Liam flopped back onto the forest floor on his back with a grunt and Theo had swooped in, pressing a kiss to Liam's raised ankle then promptly dropped it and walked off calling a quick 'hurry up' over his shoulder.

Liam had followed it up by punching him and then pressing a kiss to the bruise forming on his temple in quick succession.

No one but them, and Gabe, even knew anything was happening. The kisses done too fast when the others weren't looking. Always just leaving the other with bug eyes or an angry glare.

And then they found out.

Theo probed his head with a groan, fingers pulling back tacky with blood. It seemed, the anuk-ite could and would throw them on their asses. Or in Theo's case, his head. He could hear Scott, Mason and Malia talking, fast and nervous as they no doubt tried to figure out how they were going to beat the thing now it had merged with it's other half. Liam's footsteps clattered over to him.

“You good?” Liam asked, his hand jutting into Theo's view. Theo gave a nod, biting back the wave of nausea the movement caused and took Liam's hand, letting him drag him off the hospital floor.

“Thing almost brained me.” Theo grumbled pulling the hand off of his head to look at the crimson staining his fingers.

“Are you okay?” Scott questioned, he and Malia beginning to walk over.

“Fi-” Liam's hands caught either side of his head, dragging it down until he could see the top. Theo looked at Liam's shoes, raising an eyebrow in a question that no one could see. Liam's finger jabbed against the wound leaving Theo hissing in pain.

“Oh stop whining. It'll be fine in a second.” Liam scoffed, Theo felt Liam's lips pressing quickly against his head, shifting the hair there before he was dropping Liam's face and turning back to the rest of the pack. “We should follow it and..What are you staring at?” Theo looked up slowly, the packs eyes flickering between the two of them. Wide eyed and shocked. Scott's gaze caught his, eyebrows drawn in confusion.

“What's the plan?” Theo asked. “I'm pretty sure standing here staring at us isn't going to catch that thing.”

“Right, the plan.” Scott said slowly, nodding his head. “So we should-”

“Are we not going to talk about how weird that was?” Malia asked. Blunt as ever.

“Weird what was?”

“You kissing Theo's booboo.” Mason said. Liam's eyes snapped back to Theo in accusation as if Theo were the one to do something wrong.

“Don't look at me. You're the one making out with my head.” Theo grumbled.

“I didn't, I wasn't making..You started it!”

“Lie.” Theo sung. “You're the one who kissed me first.”

“First? There's been more kisses? You're kissing him?” Scott gaped.

“You basically dared me to!” Liam hissed. “And no, not kissing. There's no kissing.”

“Didn't mean you had to do it.” Theo snorted.

“We just saw you kiss.” Scott said.

“I wasn't going to let you win! And it's not like that, it's not kissing kissing it's..”

“It's a game we play.” Theo said. Which, didn't seem to help illuminate the pack on how not weird it was at all.

“It's nothing.” Liam insisted, diving into an explanation that was more wordy but basically 'we kiss the booboos better to try and piss the other off'. Maybe it was weird.

“Can we go kill the anuk-ite now?” Theo huffed once the pack were caught up and looking no less confused than they'd started.

“Depends are you going to start dry humping in the middle of-”

“Lets go.” Liam growled, stalking off down the hall.

*

Thinking about it, it was really a miracle that it hadn't happened already. With the amount they find themselves in fights I would be make sense, but see. Most of the fights they're in are against people aiming to kill them, wolves going for the throat or hunters for their hearts. So lips getting injured,it's just...not that regular of an occurrence. Sure, they've been fairly close, with broken noses and dislocated jaws, but that's different. It's stupid and somewhat annoying to have someone press a kiss to your fractured cheekbone but lips, lips seems like a whole different kinda stupid.

So when Liam turned around, eyes slowly changing back to human and blood leaking in a thin line from his lip Theo froze. His eyes locked on the little split in Liam's lip. It was his turn, why the hell did it have to be his turn. Theo swallowed, following a droplet of blood as it swept over the curve to Liam's bottom lip.

He really shouldn't, he was sure he'd seen a punch land on Liam's jaw, he should just go with that, take the easy route, but dragging his eyes away from Liam's lips to try and find another bruise seemed like far more effort than it was worth. And, well, surely it would win this...this whatever thing they're doing. Maybe. Sort of.

Liam huffed, his thumb swiping across his lip dragging it along before he looked down at the blood staining the tip.

“He split my lip.” Liam whined petulantly. “Who punches in the mouth, My teeth are there, I mean that's just-

Theo moved forwards. Fingers curling around Liam's cheek as he ducked in and pressed his lips against Liam's, breath caught in his throat. He didn't linger,or make it an over exaggerated smack like he sometimes liked to do, mainly because Liam would groan and roll his eyes, sleeve swiping over where Theo kissed as if to wipe of cooties. Just pressed in, quick and light before retreating. Theo's fingers twitched against Liam's cheek, his heart hammering embarrassingly fast in his chest, at least it would have been embarrassing, if he couldn't hear Liam's doing the exact same thing. Theo finally drew his eyes away from Liam's lips to meet his eyes, wide and flickering across Theo's face, question evident.

“I uh-” Theo croaked, faltering as his tongue darted out, chasing the tingle in his lips which only succeeded in leaving him tasting Liam's blood. It should have been gross, made him step back and cringe but Liam's eyes fell to his lips at the movement and Theo felt his breath catch again. Liam's scent was too much, surrounding him, the copper taste of him on his tongue. Theo dropped his hand from Liam's cheek taking a quick step back. “Looks like I'm winning again.” He said, lips twisting in a faux smirk. Liam's lips twitched into a frown.

“Yeah we'll see about that.” Liam grumbled, shooting one last look to Theo before he was walking away. Still, the rapid beat of his heart made Theo think he might have just changed the game.

 


	2. Game over

He couldn't stop thinking about it, he knew he should, hell he wanted to. Pushing it to the back of his mind would make things a lot easier but he just..couldn't. Every time he saw Liam Theo would find himself thinking about it, remembering the taste of blood on his lips and the stutter of his heart when he'd closed the distance. He'd remember the way Liam's hair was long enough to brush against his fingers as he cupped his cheek and how ridiculously blue Liam's eyes had looked blown wide in shock. How his breath had tickled his lips where Theo had lingered for too long in Liam's personal space afterwards.

It would get better, easier, he was sure. Once the game started again. Or maybe, maybe the game was over, he'd gone too far and finally bested Liam.

But then Liam hadn't looked ready to give up after the kiss. Had basically said that it wasn't the end and that he would eventually get back at Theo.

So why hadn't he?

Logically, Theo knew that it was because for once nothing seemed to be trying to kill them and so the injuries were few and far between and so far all the wounds Theo had gotten had been when he was nowhere near Liam. He also knew that no matter how much he wanted to just get the game started again walking up to Liam and explaining he had tripped over earlier in the hopes of getting Liam to kiss him and put the ball back in his court wouldn't be a good idea.

Because he didn't want Liam to kiss him again. The game was to annoy each other after all. It wasn't like Theo _liked_ it when Liam would press a soft kiss to the aching parts of Theo's body after a fight. That would be ludicrous. And, unfortunately, entirely correct.

And fuck he totally wanted to kiss Liam again.

Theo shot a dark glare at the back of Liam's head. That wasn't what was meant to happen. He wasn't meant to actually enjoy it, apart from annoying Liam. Who was he kidding, he totally enjoyed it. If he hadn't been at least a bit interested in kissing Liam then he wouldn't have let Liam kiss his nose when it all started, hell, if any of the rest of the pack had tried that he probably would have thrown them out of the car and left them to walk back to beacon hills.

He narrowed his eyes at Liam as he held the door to the clinic open for Theo instinctively. He should have kissed his stupid cheek last time, it would have made everything carry on as normal, well, normal for them and considering the fact that for all he knew Liam was kissing him solely for the goal of pissing him off normal wasn't very normal.

Maybe he was like Theo though, maybe he'd also realised that the kissing wasn't as antagonistic as they tried to pretend it was and that was why he hadn't kissed him again yet, he was scared, or maybe-

Theo hissed as his hip caught the edge of the counter, metal corner digging in in a sharp jab. His hand came up instantly, clutching his no doubt bruised hip with a scowl.

“You alright?” Liam asked.

“Fine.” Theo grumbled, pressing his fingers down on the already healing bruise, feeling the soft throb of the ache it caused. “Walked into the table.” He said, ignoring the flare of embarrassment, it's not like Liam had any way to know that he'd walked into the table because he'd been too busy lamenting the fact he hadn't hurt himself and gotten a stupid peck in a little while.

The younger man's eyes flickered down to Theo's hip. Theo dropped the hand cradling it instantly.

“Let's go, we need to get to find Deat-”

Liam's fingers pinched at his top, pulling it up until his hip was visible, the bruise already fading from red to yellow. Theo moved to slap him away but Liam just pulled the top higher, eyes running over the bruise with interest.

“What the hell are you do-” Theo bit back a strangled sound when Liam suddenly dropped to his knee's. Apparently not well enough judging by the smirk Liam shot up at him. He sucked in a ragged breath as Liam leaned in.

Theo had a moment to wish he'd worn a belt, all too aware of how his jeans were hanging low on his hips, his boxers peeking out before Liam's finger was sliding into the waist band of his boxers, pulling the side down barely a centimetre, just enough to give him full access to the bruise and his warm breath was hitting the skin. his lips brushed, soft and light, against the fading bruise. Theo felt his muscles twitching beneath the contact and forced himself to breath evenly. Trying to keep his heart from pumping straight out of his chest like it felt ready to do.

He failed at both when he looked down at Liam and Liam's eyes flickered up to him, full of challenge a smirk twisting on his lips that could put Theo to shame. The table rattled as his hand clung back against it, claws scratching across the metal. He watched as Liam grinned smugly, dropping Theo's top, the elastic of Theo's boxers snapped back into place as Liam moved away, standing back up and turning his back to Theo.

“We should get going.” Liam said, voice steady as if he hadn't just dropped to his knee's in front of Theo like a porn star. “I can hear Deaton out the front.”

Or perhaps Theo was just strange for making that connection. He shifted, giving a nod and started walking. He ignored the small yelp he let out as he hit his hip against the table again, ducking his head as he scurried onwards.

He'd been right. The game had definitely changed. And he really didn't mind, judging by Liam's heartbeat and quiet laugh he didn't either.

*

If Theo hadn't already known he was a terrible person he would definitely have had to start questioning his morality when his first reaction to seeing Liam get cut across the chest was smiling. It wasn't that he was happy Liam got hurt, it was more he was happy with the place he got hurt. Which he kept assuring himself as he helped Liam back to his house was a lot better, saner. On second thoughts, perhaps he should start listening to Mason when he suggests he start going to therapy.

There wasn't a need for him to help Liam home. Home was all of five seconds down the road, but, well. Theo wasn't going to remind Liam of that, or the fact that he could walk perfect fine on his own, just swung an arm around Liam's waist and helped him walk back.

He didn't bother turning the light on when they got into Liam's room. The silvery light from the waxing moon peeking through the windows was more than enough for a normal human to see fine, let alone two supernatural creatures. He ducked out beneath Liam's arm, letting Liam stumble the last few steps to the bed on his own, watching as he flopped down onto it with a small groan of pain. He shifted, getting comfortable making Theo roll his eyes and move forwards.

“Take it off.” Theo ordered, already picking at the fabric.

“I'm fine-” Liam huffed, slapping at Theo's hand half-heartedly.

“If you don't take it off it's going to heal with your top in it.” Theo pointed out, tugging harder at the torn fabric. Liam stayed motionless on the bed. “It either comes off now or you have to rip it off later when it's fused with your skin.” Liam let out an over the top sigh before pushing himself back up onto his elbows and fighting the top off. Theo grabbed the scrunched up ball of fabric as Liam thrust it at him. Wandering over to the small trash can in the corner of Liam's room and dumping it in as he listened to Liam shifting on the bed, getting comfortable once more.

Theo turned back to Liam. Leaning against the wall as he tried to figure out how to do this to best screw with Liam. The younger man's eyes were closed, head tipped back against the pillows, the flesh on his chest knitting back together even as Theo looked at it.

He moved with soft steps. Liam's chest rising and falling slowly. He only had one kiss, or..did he. Technically, they hadn't said anything about how many kisses were acceptable, and then there were three claw marks on Liam's chest, so surely, that wouldn't be breaking a rule. Not that there were rules. At least, Theo didn't think there was.

Liam's eye fluttered open for a moment when Theo's knee hit the bed, his eyebrow raising in question. Theo raised one back mockingly. Liam snorted, sound rolling in his throat causing the bed to shake softly before he was letting his eyes close again.

“You reckon we did the right thing? Handing the omega over to Argent?”

“He's the hunter. He should be the one dealing with rogue werewolves, not us.” Theo said, creeping further up the bed, he swung a leg over Liam's easily, straddling his thighs.

Liam's eyes snapped open as he settled down. Theo smiled innocently, tipping his body forwards listening for the jump in Liam's heartbeat. It came almost instantly, Liam's heart stuttering in his chest at a dizzying pace. Theo's eyes fell to where it would lay, smile widening at the sight of smooth skin. He ducked his head, eyes skirting back to Liam's face. He let his tongue come out, dragging slowly across his bottom lip and watched as Liam gulped.

He dropped his eyes again, leaning closer. His hand pressed to the bed next to Liam. The other crept up, finger tips dancing across his hip before he settled his palm over Liam's side, fingers digging into the smooth skin. Theo raised an eyebrow, reminding Liam he could stop him, he just needed to tell Theo to stop and the stupid game would be over. Theo could retreat with the knowledge he'd won and they could both pretend all the past two kisses had been was a way to further the game, they could both write off the jumps in heartbeats that he know Liam must have also heard as anger and forget all about it. Liam let out a shaky breath, eyes narrowing in a challenge.

Fine. If he wanted to keep going Theo wouldn't complain.

Theo dropped his head, lips ghosting across the first of the fading claw marks, a barely there brush that left Liam's heart racing. Theo shifted forwards an inch, that reaction wasn't enough. He pressed a kiss to the second mark, harder this time, lingering at the edge of the now-closed wound. Liam let out a hiss, no doubt not expecting the second press of lips to his chest. Theo grinned against the skin. That, that was a better reaction, but still. He could do better, he was sure of it. He moved up again, this time licking a stripe up his sternum. Liam let out a breath as if he'd been punched, his muscles twitching beneath Theo's hand. He came to a stop at the base of Liam's throat, well past the last claw mark. He nipped gently at it, teeth catching against the tendon for a moment before following swiftly with a soft kiss.

Liam shivered beneath him again. He smelt of lust, the scent heavy and rolling across them. Intoxicating and tangible making Theo want to see just how long Liam would let him continue, how many kisses it would take before he was being told to stop. Would Liam even tell him to stop? Werewolves weren't meant to be able to get drunk but Theo was sure Liam's scent was doing it, making him light-headed.

He took one last deep breath and then he was climbing off of Liam, patting his side once before taking his hand away.

“Get some sleep.” Theo said, voice calm and even. Liam blinked up at him, pupils blown wide leaving Theo's lips twitching in a smirk. “See you at school.” With that he turned and left. The chorus of Liam's heart pounding in his ears.

*

It carried on after that. Every kiss leaving the two breathing hard and uneven. Even the little kisses, the stupid things it had started on felt different now. Liam would press a kiss to Theo's nose and Theo would end up clenching his fists forcing himself not to tip his face up and just catch Liam's lips in his. Theo would brush his lips against Liam's bloody knuckles and smirk as his hand trembled in his.

Theo found himself immensely happy that Scott and the other wolves had taken off for College, finally. Having Liam hear the way his heart would skip a beat each kiss was embarrassing enough, but well, Liam couldn't say anything about it, not really, he could smirk and grin and act all smug but then two days later it would be Theo's turn and the reactions would flip. But the others, they wouldn't have that, they wouldn't be biting their tongue not wanting their own reactions to be thrown back at them. They'd just laugh and Theo would have nothing to hold over their heads.

Not that he wanted to hold it over Liam's head, he'd quite like for Liam to just say something already, or to kiss him properly, so he didn't have to be the one to actually talk about the big sexual tension elephant in the room. But he didn't, and Theo wasn't sure if that meant that Liam was just as stubborn as him about not wanting to be the one to open up or whether Liam was still trying to kid himself that there was nothing else going on here.

As such, Theo was seriously considering just kicking Liam in the junk next time it was his go so maybe he could finally either put an end to this when Liam backed out or get a pay off for his perpetual state of blue balls.

Then the hydra came to town. Yes, hydra, an actual freaking Hydra. Theo was going to sue Disney for false advertising because not only did a rockslide not kill it, and Liam had almost got them all killed pulling that stunt, but it also spat acid. Actual Acid and really. Theo had wanted to leave the second he saw a glob of spit land on a tree trunk then quickly eat it's way through it but of course no one else felt like that was good idea 'Innocent people will die' they whined and well. Theo wasn't about to leave one IED werewolf, a human and a Chimera who could turn himself invisible out fighting a hydra alone.

The theory behind killing hydra's was fairly easy, you cut off the heads and then cauterise the wounds to stop any other heads from growing. The practise of cutting off heads and then burning them fast enough to stop more heads growing in it's place was a lot harder. Theo really wished that they'd at least attempted to ask the hell hound to come with them. Maybe then he could have just given the hydra one big fiery hug and it would all be dealt with.

But they didn't, and so there was plan A that really should have been about plan Z on their list of plans. Plan A consisted of Mason and Theo trying to distract the multiple heads while Liam cut through one by slashing continuously at it whilst Corey, invisible and holding a makeshift flaming torch sealed the wound off.

Theo was sure it would go well if Liam's claws were a bit longer, as it was cutting necks as thick as tree trunks with itty bitty werewolf claws was not only a lot of effort but fairly slow work. Factor in the dancing around to keep from being eaten or covered in acid spit and it was going to be a long night.

Only made worse when Mason had said 'This would be so much easier with kira's sword' which, although it was a truthful point it did more harm than good in that it reminded Theo that no more than 30 meters away was the river he'd killed his sister in and that if he did die he'd end up back with her having his heart ripped out for all eternity. Safe to say it left him a little bit jumpy.

By the time the beast was down to it's last head and Theo felt confident in saying he'd played a part in as much beheading as king henry the 8th had they were all drenched in sweat, speckled with hydra blood that although it didn't burn the same way the acid would Theo was guessing by the itch on his skin it would leave Mason with a nice set of itchy heat rashes for a few days.

The best thing about only one head being left, apart from the fact it was almost time for them to leave the woods, was that Theo could take the risk of running in and slashing the other side of it's neck with his claws every so often which made the whole 'beheading' thing much easier. The head still seemed to take longer than the other heads but finally it dropped onto the forest floor with a thunk, blood spurting out of it's severed neck as Corey reappeared, torch slamming down against the beast wound before it hulk of body tipped over. It hit the ground without a sound, body breaking up into a coat of ash as it landed covering their legs in soot.

“Well-” Mason hummed, looking down to the still writhing immortal head. Theo peered at the head smirking as it wriggled sharp teeth gnashing menacingly, just out of reach of their ankles. It's slitted eyes raised towards him as if sensing his amusement at it's demise. “We should bu-” Theo's eyes widened as the beast hacked out a glob of spit, he turned, head tucking into his side, if he was going to get hit with acid he'd rather it not be right in his face.

Theo felt the wet slap of spit against his neck, it was cold for all of a second before it started working, acid eating through his skin, burning and agonising leaving his legs buckling and a scream tearing it's way out of his throat. He could hear the rumbling of the others moving, a final shriek from the beast as Liam no doubt used the spear Deaton made to kill it. Hands yanked at him. Theo's fingers reaching round trying to claw at his own back where he could feel the skin melting away.

It was a blur from there, the only sound he could make out his own screams shocks of pain ripping through him leaving him gagging. The warmth of tears stinging on his face as he felt himself being shoved against a metal table, the tattered remains of his shirt ripping away from the wound as he writhed, contorting his body hoping for some relief, if he could just bend the right way surely it would have to hurt less.

“Hold him still!” Deaton hissed, Theo shrieked as he felt something dab against the wound.

“I'm trying!” Liam growled. “Theo, Theo! You gotta, Theo stop!”

“Mason call Melissa, Corey I need you to-” Theo bucked as the wound was pressed again. Words spilling from his mouth in hoarse sobs.

He'd felt pain before, too much. Always too much, he knew what it felt like to have his heart ripped out of his chest a thousand times over, he knew what it felt like to be stabbed and shot and burnt and beaten, he'd had his fingers crushed and ribs cracked, he'd been electrocuted by hunters. Theo _knew_ pain understood it, compartmentalised it, but this, this was torture and not just hunters electrocuting him torture but the kind that actually left Theo wishing for death because even his sister wasn't as hellish as this.

“Knock him out.”

“What?”

“Do it!” Deaton snapped. Theo was all too happy when Liam did as he was told.

*

Theo woke with a scream. His shoulder ached, a constant throb that left him gritting his teeth and tears prickling in his eyes as he breathed in hurried gasps of breath that shifted the Bandages that had been wrapped around his throat, shoulder and back.

“He's awake again.” A sleepy voice came. Theo squinted, head swimming with the pain, A small army of people sat watching him wearily. Melissa curled in the corner with Deaton, Liam, Mason and Corey. Two of Liam ran towards him leaving him groaning. How many times had this happened since the last time he remembered? Judging by the tired faces and uneasy looks a lot.

“Sorry about this.” Liam said, fist racing. Theo welcomed the punch gratefully. Head snapping back against the table as Liam knocked him out.

*

The next time he woke up it was easier. It still hurt but had shifted to a dull pain. A bearable pain, the kind he would be able to get use to within five minutes. Theo pushed himself up slowly, swinging his legs over the edge of the table, his bandages pulling against his shoulder making it itch. The didn't bother attempting to stand. Just sat, hands gripping the sides of the table beneath him, breathing in slow and easy, eyes shut as he acclimatised himself to the throb.

“Theo?” Theo's head snapped to the side, eyes landing on Liam half raised from a chair eyes wide and face pale, the bin next to him overflowing with discoloured bandages. He chances a small grin at Liam who let out a breath or relief raising himself out of the chair. He stayed where he was, arms crossed watching Theo uneasily as if he were about to do something untoward.

“Where is everyone?” Theo asked, voice rough and scratching at his throat. Liam tossed a bottle of water at him. Waiting for Theo to down half of it, the only sound the crinkling of plastic and Theo's greedy chugging before he spoke.

“At home. They wanted to sleep.” Liam admitted.

“Glad to know sleep is more important than waiting a few hours to see if I'm alright.” Theo said dryly, he closed the bottle, tossing it back at Liam. Liam didn't even attempt to catch it, the bottle hitting the wall by his head and falling to the floor with a thump. Theo raised an eyebrow. “Good catch.” Theo said.

“You were out for a week.” Liam said stiffly, eyes snapping up to Theo's in a heated glare, as if Theo had purposely tried to challenge Sleeping beauty to a nap competition. Theo's mouth fell into a surprised O at that. He'd thought it had been half a day at most. “You're lucky you're even awake now.”

“Yeah, I'm feeling really blessed.” Theo grumbled, rolling his aching shoulder

“Dammit Theo!” Liam stalked towards him, anger and worry rolling off him in dizzying waves. “If it weren't for Melissa coming with the five herbs and pumping you full of IV's you'd be dead! You almost were anyway. They fixed peter in seconds but they _barely_ stopped you from having your throat eaten away by acid. Deaton thought you were a goner. Most people who get hit with hydra venom don't survive.”

“I'm not most people.” Theo said with a grin. Liam huffed, eyes flashing yellow. Theo shifted uncomfortably. Liam was worried and he was deeply out of his depth in how to deal with that. “Aww, were you worried?” Theo mocked, hoping Liam would take the bait, fall back into usual routine where they liked to pretend they didn't like each other and then spend hours playing video games and occasionally kissing each others injuries better.

“YES!” Liam bellowed. Shoving Theo none too gently. “You were dying you dumbass. Now stay still.” He said, hands moving to unravel the bandages. “Deaton told me to take them off if you woke up and call him if there's anything oozing.

“Oozing? Sounds del-”

“Shut up Theo.” Liam said, voice soft and dejected. For once Theo did as he was told. Lips pulled in a line as he watched Liam's fingers tug shakily on the bandages. It seemed to take forever until Liam was finally pulling the last strands from him. Theo's eyes shifted to his shoulder. The skin red and raised like a burn scar, cracked in patterns covering his shoulder. He bought his fingers up, poking against the skin lightly, following the scar up to just beneath his jaw where it finally cleared away to untouched skin. Liam crept around the table slowly, eyes also surveying the wound. He stopped behind Theo, he felt as Liam's fingers brushed his back, meeting the scar half way down.

“Nothing's oozing.” He murmured.

“This is after a week?” Theo asked softly. He'd known it hadn't been pretty, could remember the agonising pain and some truly embarrassing screams breaking free. Liam didn't answer but Theo heard the soft brush of air as he nodded making Theo cringe. If it looked like this after a week he didn't even want to know what it had looked like when it first happened. The scent of worry still rolling off of Liam and his rejection of the normal routine made a lot more sense. Theo probably would have went crazy if he'd had to watch Liam heal this slowly.

“Does it hurt?”

“It's fine.” Theo said, it was manageable now, like holding your hand near a fire for a bit too long and when you pull it away you can feel the prickle of heat and edges of pain that were not quite there enough for you to really complain about.

So far, every time Liam had kissed him his lips had felt hot, now though they felt cool, pushing the warmth from the wound and leaving it feel normal for a moment.

“I thought you were going to die.” Liam said, lips still pressed against him letting the words bleed into his skin. He moved up, pressing another kiss to Theo's shoulder blade, still light as if afraid of hurting him. Theo turned his head, watching as Liam's eyes clenched shut as he fluttered small pecks across the burnt skin, Theo watched as his hand found Theo's wrist, lines of black creeping up it as he took Theo's pain with little more than a shaky breath and another soft press of lips. The scent of fear still rolling off of Liam in waves leaving Theo's chest clenching.

“Liam, stop.” Theo begged. “I'm okay.” Liam stopped. Resting his forehead gently against Theo's shoulder.

“I thought you were dying.” Liam croaked.

“I've died before, you were fine with it then.” Theo said lightly. Liam's brow furrowed, no doubt ready to argue. Theo lifted his hand, tilting Liam's face towards him, fingers tugging his chin gently until they were facing each other sufficiently shutting him up. Theo tipped his head forwards. Forehead nudging against Liam's. “I'm okay.” He repeated, he swept closer, sealing their mouth's together in a soft kiss. For once he didn't feel the urge to smirk when he heard Liam's heartbeat jumping, didn't want to break the kiss for something so stupid when his heart was doing the same beating out crescendo in his chest. He brushed his lips against Liam's harder, fingers skirting along away from his chin and to his jaw, cupping it as he drew him closer. Liam returning the kiss with slow swipes.

Liam only moved back when they needed to breathe and still just far enough so their lips weren't touching.

“Cheater, I didn't hurt my lips.” Liam said, voice shaky as he sucked in uneven breaths.

“They looked chapped.” Theo said, letting his heart give away the lie. “Still do.” Liam's lips twitched in a smile, his breath dancing across Theo's lips.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Theo hummed, sneaking closer again, lips brushing across Liam's. “Really painful.” The kiss was harder this time, less tentative brushes and more force. Liam settling in between Theo's legs until there chest were plastered together, his fingers settled safely on Theo's hips away from the burns while Theo kept his hands framing Liam's face.

When they stopped once more it was with heaving breaths. Theo's fingers curled into Liam's hair. Eyes searching Liam's for any sign of regret, happy to find none. Liam's lips curled in a soft smile that made Theo's stomach flutter.

“I'm not waiting for you to be hurt before I do that again.” Liam said.

“Does that mean I win?” Theo asked. Liam's lips turned down in a frown.

“What, No.” he rushed. “No! You cheated, I wasn't hurt and you kissed me that means I-” Theo pulled Liam in again shutting him up with a hard kiss. Liam melted into it instantly. This time Theo did smirk.

“I totally win.” Theo murmured. Liam pulled back, shoving Theo backward and stalking towards the door.

“You're a dick.” Liam groused, Theo laughed.

“That wounds me!”

“Good.” Liam snorted.

“You gonna come kiss it better?” Theo laughed harder when Liam swiftly turned on his heel, coming back to Theo's side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took agessssssssss. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you soooooo much for all the lovely comments!!!  
> Come check out my tumblr if ya want the urls Thiamfresh


End file.
